fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Stands/Gallery
Fanboy and Chum Chum's lemonade stand has no customers for a long time, and they are jealous when Yo and Lupe's lemonade stand becomes popular. With the help of Dollarnator, the boys try to steal the customers back. Setting up a Lemonade Stand Boys bring out lemonade stand supplies.JPG|F&C are starting to put up a lemonade stand. ready to construct a lemonade stand.JPG Fanboy sets up the table.JPG|Fanboy gets the table ready... lemonade stand tablecloth.JPG|...and they lay out the tablecloth. Chum Chum puts out the cups.JPG|Chum Chum sets up the cups. Fanboy gets the lemonade bowl ready.JPG|Fanboy gets out the lemonade bowl. ready to juice the lemons.JPG putting the lemons in Fanboy's mouth.JPG lemons in Fanboy's mouth.JPG juicing the lemonade.JPG|Chum Chum juices the lemons. juicing the lemonade - close up.JPG done with juicing the lemons.JPG Fanboy adds the sugar.JPG|Fanboy adds the sugar. Chum Chum adds the ice cubes.JPG|Chum Chum adds the ice cubes. lemonade sign.JPG|They put up the sign, and they're ready! so, what do we do now.JPG|"So, what do we do now?" just sit back.JPG|"Just sit back..." wait for the money to roll in - part 1.JPG|"...and wait for the money..." wait for the money to roll in - part 2.JPG|"...to roll in!" ready to wait for customers.JPG File:FB waits for lemonade.JPG|Wait... No customers yet.JPG|Aaaany minute now... 1 hour later.JPG|1 hour later... still no customers yet.JPG|Aaaaaany minute! 3 hours later.JPG|3 hours later... Aw, we've been out here so long.JPG|"Aw, we've been out here so long." Ugh, and it's so hot!.JPG|"Ugh, and it's so hot!" And we still haven't sold any lemonade.JPG|"And we still haven't sold any lemonade!" agreeing that no lemonade was sold.JPG|"Yeah..." But it sure is keeping us cool.JPG|"But it sure is keeping us cool." think of the natural juices we added.JPG|"And just think about the natural juices we've added to the lemonade." laughing at natural juices.JPG Idea for the lemonade.jpg|"Chum Chum, that's it!" natural juices!.JPG|"Natural juices!" we need to add more natural juices.JPG|"We need to add more natural juices to our lemonade." only reason we hadn't sold any.JPG|"That's got to be the only reason why we haven't sold any." farting into the lemonade bowl.JPG let's juice up our lemonade.JPG|Let's juice up our lemonade! juicy juice!.JPG|Juicy Juice! off to get more natural juices.JPG Natural Juices pickle juice.JPG|Pickle juice for flavor spray cheese.JPG|Spray cheese for Vitamin D beard juice.JPG|Beard juice for manliness toy juice.JPG|Toy juice for fun comic juice - part 1.JPG|And comic juice for... comic juice - part 2.JPG ze-pow, boom! - part 1.JPG|Ze- ze-pow, boom! - part 2.JPG|pow, ze-pow, boom! - part 3.JPG|BOOM! watching the natural juices in the lemonade.JPG with our new lemonade recipe.JPG|"With our new juicy secret lemonade recipe..." fight off all the customers.JPG|"We'll have to fight off all the customers!" fall.JPG|Fall... lemonade stand in fall.JPG|"Hehe, f'all the customers." winter.JPG|Winter... lemonade stand in winter.JPG|"I mean, who doesn't like lemonade in winter?" spring.JPG|Spring... lemonade stand in spring.JPG|"Any minute now, Chum. I can feel those customers c-c-coming." summer.JPG|Summer... lemonade stand in summer.JPG I can't take it!.JPG|Chum Chum can't take it anymore. Upset that CC can't take it.JPG I don't understand it!.JPG|"I don't understand it!" high-traffic location.JPG|We got high-traffic location... quality product.JPG|Quality product... disgusting lemonade.JPG Competitive pricing and a state-of-the-art cash register.JPG|Competitive pricing, and a state-of-the-art cash register. it's a team effort.JPG|"Hey, it's a team effort." WHY ARE THERE NO CUSTOMERS.JPG|"WHY ARE THERE NO CUSTOMERS?!?!?" we should ask Lupe and Yo.JPG|"I don't know, maybe we should ask Lupe and Yo." What could they possibly know about it.JPG|"What could they possibly know about it?" their stand seems to be doing well.JPG|"Well, their stand seems to be doing pretty well." Michael buys lemonade from Lupe and Yo.JPG|Huh? What the - ? Yo and Lupe at their lemonade stand.JPG unimpressed at the girls' lemonade.JPG glaring at the girls' lemonade.JPG WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THIS!.JPG|"WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THIS!" boys taking off.JPG Blasting to the other lemonade stand.JPG Confronting Yo and Lupe Arriving at the girls' lemonade stand.JPG|"Who put you up to this?" Lupe - hi, Fanboy.JPG|"Hi, Fanboy." Yo - hi, Chum Chum.JPG|"Hi, Chum Chum!" Don't 'hi, fanboy' me!.JPG|"Don't "Hi, Fanboy" me." CC - hi, Lupe.JPG|"Hi, Lupe." Don't 'hi, lupe' her!.JPG|"Don't "Hi, Lupe" her!" What is the big idea, putting a lemonade stand on our corner.JPG|"What is the big idea, putting a lemonade stand on our corner?" i'd love to chat....JPG|Fanboy, I'd love to chat... we have a lot of customers who were here before you.JPG|...but we have a lot of customers who were here before you. staring at the lemonade line.JPG|Whoa. If you could please go to the back of the line.JPG|Can Fanboy go to the back of the line? I'm not going anywhere till I get some answers!.JPG|No, he's not leaving until he gets some answers. Hank taps on Fanboy's shoulder.JPG back of the line!.JPG|"You heard the little lady, back of the line." unpleased by Hank's back-of-line command.JPG|Sure, why not? going to the back of the line.JPG "We're not paying!" calling customer 83.JPG|83. 83? Fanboy waiting for Lupe to respond.JPG okay, 84.JPG|Okay, 84. calling customer 84.JPG|84? Fanboy still waits for lemonade.JPG ll righty then, 85.JPG|All righty, then 85. F&C finally have the girls respond.JPG What is the big idea, putting a lemonade stand on our corner - again.JPG|"What's the big idea, putting a lemonade stand on our corner?" isn't it a great location.JPG|"I know! isn't this a great location?" It's OUR location!.JPG|"It's OUR location!" your location for what.JPG|"Your location for what?" OUR LEMONADE STAND!.JPG|"OUR LEMONADE STAND!" lupe searches for a lemonade stand.JPG lupe doesn't see the lemonade stand.JPG|Lupe can't find it. showing their lemonade stand.JPG|It's right behind us! the lemonade stand collapses.JPG is it behind that collapsing outhouse.JPG|"Is it behind that collapsing outhouse?" it's folksy.JPG|"It's folksy." like a ghost town.JPG|"Oh, like a ghost town." Lupe offers a medium and large.JPG|Would Fanboy like medium or large? WE ARE NOT HERE FOR YOUR LEMONADE!.JPG|"WE ARE NOT HERE FOR YOUR LEMONADE!!!" Hank and Mrs. Cram buy lemonade.JPG|No time to talk, now. F&C try to reason with Y&L.JPG Hank puts money in the jar.JPG|I can't hear you over this crowd! Mrs. Cram puts money in the jar.JPG Lenny puts money in the jar.JPG Francine puts money in the jar.JPG|Almost done... Duke puts money in the jar.JPG jar is full.JPG|"Oh, jar is full." F&C still try to reason with Yo.JPG Yo dumps the coins into the wagon.JPG|I can't hear what they're saying over the coin spill. Yo cuteness overload.JPG|OMG YO CUTENESS OVERLOAD! Yo-so.JPG|"So..." what you're saying is....JPG|"What you're saying is..." you want your lemonade....JPG|"You want your lemonade..." in flowery cups.JPG|"In flowery cups." CC about to scream.JPG Actually, yes, we would.JPG|"Actually, we would." Yo gives F&C some lemonade.JPG|Here you go. happy with lemonade in hand.JPG but we're not paying for it!.JPG|"But we're not paying for it!" EPIC evil laughter.JPG|"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" watching F&C leave without paying.JPG F&C running on the street.JPG F&C slam into each other.JPG|Oof! F&C on the ground.JPG F&C run back to their stand.JPG|Anyhow, back we go. Yo watches F&C run.JPG Yo looks at her tip jar.JPG Chum Chum gives Yo a tip.JPG|Almost forgot! Scanning the lemonade Back at F&C's lemonade stand.JPG|"Dollarnator, come on!" why are they selling so much lemonade.JPG|"So, what's their secret? Why are they selling so much lemonade?" it's a process.JPG|"Don't rush me. It's a process." good rags.JPG|Good rags. Dollarnator sniffs the cup.JPG Nice bouquet.JPG|Nice bouquet. Dollarnator puts the cup in his mouth.JPG Dollarnator analyzes the cup.JPG Dollarnator explains about the lemonade's ingredients.JPG|Identifying component ingredients: Artificial lemon flavoring, sugar substitute substitute, imitation water. begging for the analysis.JPG|Analysis... Dollarnator spits the lemonade out.JPG F&C react to the lemonade spit.JPG the lemonade's horrible.JPG|Horrible! CC doesn't understand.JPG|"I don't understand." why do they have so many customers.JPG|"If it's so bad, why do they have so many customers?" That's what we're gonna find out.JPG|"That's what we're gonna find out." Cuteness Plan crowd at Y&L's stand.JPG|Meanwhile... Dollarnator hides in a bush.JPG what do you see, Fanboy.JPG|Fanboy, what do you see? finger binoculars.JPG|Let me see... Hank buys another cup.JPG here you go!.JPG|"Here you go!" Yo and Lupe giggle.jpg Aren't they the cutest little things you ever did see.JPG|"Aren't they the cutest little things you ever did see?" Well, they're just precious.JPG|"Well, they're just precious." arabesque on lemonade stand.JPG girls dancing with lemonade.JPG Girls pour the lemonade.JPG|No wonder. of all the low-down, dirty--.JPG|"Of all the low-down, dirty--" CC-what, Fanboy.JPG|"What, Fanboy?" they're adorable.JPG|"They're adorable." revenge is a dish best served cute.JPG|"Go ahead and laugh, ladies, 'cause revenge is a dish best served cute." Fanboy wants revenge.JPG CC cuteness overload.JPG|Hmm, cute idea. Passing Fanboy off as a baby lemonade stands side to side.JPG Lupe wonders what F&C are up to.JPG|"Hey, what are they up to?" cuteness forward!.JPG|"Lupe, cuteness forward." Yo pushes Lupe's cuteness to the crowd.JPG Y&L smiling at the customers.JPG|Aw, isn't he cute? Aw, thank you.JPG|Aw, thank you. Wait a minute, 'he' - part 1.JPG|Wait a minute -- Wait a minute, 'he' - part 2.JPG|'He'? crowd at F&C's stand.JPG Hank loves baby FB.JPG girls cut in line.JPG|"Out of my way, old man!" staring at baby FB.JPG CC cuteness overload again.JPG|'ANOTHER CHUM CHUM CUTENESS OVERLOAD!' Fanboy acting like a baby.JPG baby Fanboy laughing.JPG all but Y&L impressed at baby.JPG he doesn't scream when he sees me.JPG|"Aw, he doesn't scream when he sees me. That's adorable." he's about to say his first words.JPG|"Shh, I think he's about to say his first words." baby FB about to speak.JPG|What will he say? Buy our lemonade!.JPG|"Buy our lemonade!" aww!.JPG|"AWW!" gathering at F&C's lemonade stand.JPG dollarnator sells the lemonade.JPG|Now, that's what we call lemonade. F&C's jar fills with money.JPG thanking the crowd.JPG|Chum Chum thanks everyone for coming. hold it right there!.JPG|"Hold it right there!" that's not a real baby!.JPG|"That's not a real baby." she's been working under the sun too long.JPG|Clearly, she's been working under the sun too long. this is a real baby.JPG|Of course this is a real baby! crowd confused.JPG we can prove he is not a real baby.JPG|Well, I can prove he's not a real baby because of this-- Yo makes Fanboy cry.JPG|WAAH! And just look at his--.JPG|And just look at his-- and his stupid-looking--.JPG|And his stupid-looking -- is the mean girl making you cry.JPG|Is the mean girl making you cry? Well, that girl is just nasty.JPG|"Well, that girl is just nasty." i won't buy lemonade from a girl who makes a baby cry.JPG|"I am not buying any more lemonade from any girl who makes a baby cry." But he's not a baby!.JPG|"But he's not a baby!" Looks like a baby to me.JPG|"Looks like a baby to me." If that's not a baby, I don't know what is.JPG|"If that's not a baby, I don't know what is." i suppose if he is a baby....JPG|Okay, then. Well, I suppose if he is a baby... he wouldn't mind reading a man-arctica comic.JPG|He wouldn't mind reading a first edition Man-Arctica comic. baby Fanboy trying to resist.JPG|Don't do it, Fanboy! You already have twelve of those at -- watching Fanboy head for the comic.JPG|-- Home. Fanboy takes the comic.JPG Fanboy loves the comic.JPG Caught by the crowd.JPG|Uh-oh, busted! You're not a real baby!.JPG|"You're not a real baby!" Strange traits revealed no, but I can explain.JPG|"No, but I can explain." Because...um...well... - part 1.jpg|Because... Because...um...well... - part 2.JPG|...um... Because...um...well... - part 3.JPG|...well... this isn't Yo's real hair!.JPG|This isn't Yo's real hair! everybody eww!.JPG|"EWW!" Yo didn't like that secret.JPG|Oh, yeah? Well... chum chum's left leg isn't real!.JPG|Chum Chum's left leg isn't real! Chum Chum's leg springs.JPG everybody eww!!.JPG|WE SAID EWW! Lupe laughs at CC's springy leg.JPG Lupe's really a robo-droid being operated by a much smaller Lupe!.JPG|Oh, yeah? Well, Lupe's really a robo-droid being operated by a much smaller Lupe! pay no attention.JPG|Ay, pay no attention. pay no attention. Ay! pay no attention. everybody ugh!!!.JPG|UGH! NASTY! laughing at the weird secrets.JPG|I think those were fake, do you? you and your stand are going down.JPG|You and your stand are going down! having no idea what the girls will do.JPG destroying the lemonade stands.JPG|What a smash-up, literally. ball of violence holds up.JPG|Wait! pathetic display.JPG|"What a pathetic display." we're spending our money somewhere else.JPG|"We are taking back our money and spending it somewhere more respectable!" spying a different stand across the street.JPG|"Like that Frosty Freezy Freeze stand across the street." Frosty Freezy Freeze stand.JPG watching Dollarnator work the FFF stand.JPG|"Dollarnator?" crowd heads for FFF stand.JPG lemonade was so three minutes ago.jpg|"Come on, guys, lemonade was so three minutes ago." To return to the "Battle of the Stands" episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries